Talk:Another serious message to HHW/@comment-29577347-20191111174146/@comment-36965782-20191202135707
drama was completely internal. Just because MH is a bureaucrat on HHW doesn’t make all TT drama he’s involved in external. Everything was within TT. It was an external matter from another server. He brought up a ban from another server when he didn't need to. The fact of the matter is, he should have kept his mouth shut. are listing out your reasons on why you think you were right in this argument, and using those to try and convince us that you were right, and you should be allowed back on HHW. The fact you directly stated that you were trying to use this as a way to get back onto HHW is a ban appeal. That's not true and I have said that multiple times this is not an appeal so I still don't even know what drew you to the conclusion. Just because I said how I think my behavior is improving doesn't mean I'm making one. [ I stand by my word choice. You are over-exaggerating facts about your argument/”drama” with MH to purposely deceive us to get us to allow you back onto HHW.] Read part of my previous post again. Also I find it a little contradicting. You said I can't use the phrase "foul play" because it was a bad word choice but here you are using "lying" in a poor word context. you can’t call an argument bullish, and then use that said argument at another time. I have no idea what you are talking about. is probably why MH wanted you to stop defending the wiki and going all aggressive on people. He was worried that you would say something that makes HHW or its users and staff look like something it is not. He had full right to ask you to stop sending those aggressive tweets/responses. Again, he is fine doing that as I got a little out of hand, but the fact of the matter is, he should have said it in a different way and he should have apologized for that. lastly, I have seen screenshots of you trashing me for criticizing you Before I accuse you of lying, I would like to see the screenshots of me trashing you. I have never trashed you at all and there is no proof of that. Ok here's a point I want to make here I like that you are going out your way to say something here (technically you're a former crat but it doesn't matter). But it seems we view the situtation differently. Which is the whole point of me making the letter in the first place to begin with. As I said dozens of times, this is not to spread lies about HHW. This is to clear any misunderstandings with the staff over there and to call me a lier is not helping which is contradiction to this statement here "One thing I’ve learned through many people is that once the other person can only degrade your character, you have won." This stuff makes me look bad and I don't want the staff to think otherwise of me. I'm trying my hardest to prove to HHW that I deserve to return and I feel like have made some progress in doing so (and no this is still not an appeal). I'm done talking here, however if you want to further discuss this, then head to Tropical Trackers to find me and DM me. Thank you.